The Magic Amulet
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: On Jane's birthday, she gets an unexpected visitor, who has a special gift, just for her. However she gets more than a gift...a kiss! K just in case, more like K.
1. The Magic Amulent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, or Jane or anything else in the series. Only the plot. (did you see the look on her face when she was saying goodbye to Peter? Like that isn't a crush). Also, I'm not going to make it precise with when World War Two ended or anything.**

* * *

**The Magic Amulent**

Jane Darling was depressed. It had been a whole three months since her adventure in Neverland, with the Lost Boys, fighting Captain Hook, and...Peter Pan. He's the reason for her depression. It wasn't that her life sucked; it was far from it in fact. Her father was home, and she was even closer to little Danny, her younger brother, in fact today was her thirteenth birthday, and she had had a wonderful party earlier that evening. No, it was that she missed Peter. She wondered what he was doing this cold early December's night.

She just couldn't figure out what it was about that boy. His cheerful, playful nature? How he was really smart and noble? The fact he could make her actually act her age? Finally she came the to conclusion; it was all of the above. Sighing, she rolled onto her back, lying on her bed covers. Night was settling over London. She got off her bed and walked over to her window. Taking a seat on the window sill's cushion, she pushed open the windows, which her mother didn't like her doing for the fear her little girl might fall out, but on this clear night, Jane wanted to see the stars. The moon was like a pale pearl, one that maybe a mermaid would wear a necklace of.

Lying down with her head propped on the cushion she looked at the second star to the right. Peter... She suddenly sat up, confused and excited, something floating down slowly towards her. She caught it in her hands. It was very light and fluffy, it was a...feather? A red feather! Peter's red feather! She got up on her knees and looked as far as she could, seeing nothing. Disapointed, she sat back down, and looked back at the feather laid out in her hands. _Maybe it's just an ordinary feather, _she thought miserably.

She almost toppled off the cushion when a bright dot of yellow light flew in front of her face. Keeping herself up, she smiled.

"Tinkerbell! What are you doing here? Where's Peter?" Jane asked excitedly, sitting up on her knees, leaning slightly out of the window. The fairy rolled her eyes; typical. Not 'Hi Tink, how are you? That's great!' it's just "Where's Peter?". However she wasn't surprised by the question, and compelled to it, pointing a tiny finger to the moon.

Squinting, Jane looked closer at the pale, round object. She smiled even more when she spotted a small, boy-like shape. It flew closer and closer, Jane getting more and more excited. So excited in fact, she leaned even further from the window. It happened so fast; Jane felt herself falling out of the window, eyes closed, and being caught in someone's arms.

"Careful," Peter said, smiling as Jane opened her eyes, "I can't have the only Lost Girl falling out of windows, what'll the boys think back in Neverland?"

Jane laughed, seeing his face. He had changed, he seemed, slightly older, if that was possible. Shaggier redish-brown hair, his brown eyes bright and happy, and he seemed a bit taller as well. _Then again,_ she thought, _I've changed too._ It was true. Her boyish crop of darker honey blonde hair was down to her shoulders, and she was slightly taller. But, she regarded as Peter set her down in her room and she blushed as she landed beside her, he was still a little taller than she was.

"Peter, it's so good to see you!" She said happily, giving him a big hug, blushing, before stepping back and mumbling, "Sorry,", not noticing the red tinge on his cheeks.

"You too Jane. It's alright, I don't mind being hugged. So how are you? How's Wendy and your little brother?" He said curiously, both friends taking a seat on Jane's bed.

"I'm great. Mom's a lot better now that dad's home. A month I came home from the country side. The war's over now. Danny's great too, he loves hearing stories about my adventures in Never Land." She paused, and remembered something. "Oh, and today's my birthday!"

"What's a birthday?" Peter said, confused. He had never heard something like that before. He didn't know when he was born, none of the Lost Boys did, and he didn't know how old he was, so why would he have a birthday?

"Oh," Jane said, surprised by the question, but continued. "It's the day you were born on and everybody has a celebration for you. Friends, family, you might even get gifts."

"Happy birthday then! Gimme a sec." He shoved his hand in the little pouch of his belt, next to his dagger. He brought something out of it, and Jane saw it was an necklace on a golden chain, a large blue stone in it, the colour matching her blue eyes. It shined brightly, a point glistening from the moonlight, as it laid in her hands.

"Oh Peter, it's beautiful," Jane said with a gasp. Peter smiled, please she liked her gift, and also felt a weird feeling, one he couldn't quite place. He had felt it when Jane was in Neverland, and whenever he thought about it...Peter fought back the urge to gasp and he succeeded. _I like Jane...__as more than a friend! _he thought, surprised but also glad he had figured out why he always got this warm and fuzzy feeling around the Lost Girl.

"Glad you like it," he said, pleased. "It's a jewel from Hook's treasure. Tink's sprinkled pixie dust on it so if you tap it and say 'I want to go to Never Land' time will freeze and you'll be in Neverland with us whenever you want. Then, when you want to go home, just tap it again and say 'I want to go home'."

"Really? That's so neat!" she exclaimed, excited. She would be able to go to Neverland _whenever _she wanted. She couldn't have asked for a better present, especially from the boy she had a crush on.

"Here," Peter said, taking the necklace from her hands and flying behind her, "let me put it on." He fumbled with the chain initially, not noticing Tink dart out of the room into the hallway to retrieve something, but finally managed to put it on Jane's neck. Snapping the chain securely, Jane turned to face him. Both young teenagers blushed since they were nearly nose to nose. Tink flew back in, slightly weighed down by what she was carrying.

The tiny fairy hovered over them, a plant with green leaves and little red berries held in her hands. Smirking down at Peter, who knew what was going on and had turned almost as red as his hair, she looked down at them plainly. Jane, who in turn was blushing, couldn't hear anything but her heart pounding.

Then, without really thinking, Peter lifted her chin up with his hand, and he kissed her. It felt even better than flying, and Jane thought she would melt into a puddle of happiness. After a few moments, they broke apart, their noses touching, both blushing and smiling, while Tink grinned down at them from above.

The grandfather clock downstairs struck twelve, alerting all of them to the present time.

"Wow, it's late. I should be heading back," Peter said, moving slightly away from the girl in front of him. Jane frowned for a moment, before realising he was right. She got off her bed and took his hand. She led him over to her window, Tink following.

She tapped her amulent lightly with a smirk. "I'll be coming to Neverland tomorrow, but just in case you forget about me for some pretty Indian girl or mermaid, I just want to make sure that doesn't happen." She wrapped her hand around his neck, and stood on her tippy toes as she kissed him. Sparks exploding and lips tingling she pulled back.

Peter sighed, a mixture of contentment and brief sadness, before flying just in front of the cushion, floating in the air.

"See you soon Peter Pan," Jane said, smiling, giving Tink a small hug.

"You too Lost Girl," he said with a grin, before turning around and flying make to the Second Star to the right, Tink following him as Jane watched them fly.

Once they were out of sight and she knew they was no more point in looking, she turned back and sat on her bed, sighing to herself. Tapping her amulent thoughtfully, she knew she couldn't wait to use it tomorrow. She laid down her bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep, her amulent askew, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you liked this, it's my first Peter Pan fanfiction. I absolutely adore JaneXPeter, and I detest PeterXWendy. I like Jane more than Wendy, but I don't hate Wendy either though. Please review. I might continue this, really depends on what you guys want. It could be more of a story, I have a rough idea of a further plot for this. So leave what you think in a review!**


	2. Hook, Line and Sinker

**Thanks to the encouraging reviews I have recieved, I have decided to continue this. It shouldn't be very long though, maybe three-five chapters, maybe seven. =) Anyway, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hook, Line and Sinker**

It was lunch time at school the next day when Jane used her amulent. The blue stone had been tucked under her shirt for the morning, and everything had been going perfectly, until...Abigail Smith. Jane wasn't sure why the black haired girl disliked her so much. She figured it was jealousy; Jane had a good life, two great friends, a nice family, she was pretty (even though she couldn't see it herself) and got decent grades. Not to mention she had Peter.

Jane had split off from her friends during lunch, saying she had to go to the bathroom, when Abigail and her friends showed up.

"Still believing in Neverland?" Abigail sneered. Once Jane had got back from the country, she had told her friends about her adventure in Neverland. They had dismissed it as a dream, but didn't say anything when Jane said she believed in it; they respected her opinions and beliefs. Abigail was completely different when she had overheard the conversation, and began to taunt the Darling girl.

"Bug off Abigail," Jane said, and was moving past the three girls in the hallway when Abigail said something that stopped her in her tracks;

"Off to see Peter Jane?" Abigail cackled like a witch. "Your _imaginary _boyfriend?"

Tears stung slightly at Jane's eyes. "No." she mumbled and tore into a bathroom stall. She leaned against one side of the stall, thinking. _Abigail is so mean! If she knew Peter was real she would be fancying him like crazy. Peter...why don't I go see him? _Suddenly smiling she untucked the amulent from her shirt and tapped it.

"I want to go to Neverland," she murmered. There was a flash of bright, yellow light, forcing Jane to shield her eyes. She opened them and looked around her; she was in the Lost Boy's hideout, but it was empty. _They must be off playing some game, _she thought. A loud rooster crow pierced the air.

"It's Jane! She's here!" she heard someone, it sounded like Peter, holler above. The Twins, Nibs, Cubby, Tootles and Slightly sped down on the side, landing on the bear's pelt that had been placed on the bed, Peter and Tink flying in from one of the other entrances. The boy who refused to grow up knew Jane had come to the island because of Tink. Since it was the fairy's pixie dust that made the amulent work, she was able to tell when it was being used.

"Jane!" he said happily. Him, Tink and the other Lost Boys rushed towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Hullo guys...can't breathe." she managed out.

"Sorry," Peter said, blushing a little. They all released her from the bone crushing hug.

"It's okay, I like being hugged." she said, laughing. Peter grinned, getting her joke. "It's so good to see all of you! How's that old codfish?"

"He's humiliated. Always whining." Peter said, before imitating the captain in a high pitched voice. "It's not fair! It's one thing to be beat by a boy, but a little girl and fairy!" They all laughed. "He's so mad."

"Can't say he doesn't deserve it. Do you guys want to play a game? Treasure hunt?" Janet said excitedly.

"Sure! Hook is on the island now, looking for our hideout...again," The redhead laughed again, "and his ship has the treasure on board. Unguarded. I think we should steal it back."

"C'mon, let's go!" Jane said eagerly. Tink sprinkled pixie dust on her and the Lost Boys. Rising a little in the air, Jane grabbed Peter's hand, then grabbed Tootles, who continued the pattern with the other Lost Boys. In a chain of locked hands they flew up the hole Peter had come from, off towards the Jolly Roger.

It was a quick flight. Landing quickly on board, they soon split up. While Peter and the others searched the top levels, Jane wandered down the lower ones, looking for the treasure chest. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Tootles was victorious.

"I found the treasure!" he exclaimed, feeling very pleased and proud with himself. The Lost Boys, Peter and Tink came to congradulate him.

"Great job Tootles!" Peter praised. He looked around, noticing the Darling girl's abscence. "Hey, where's Jane?" His eyes scanned the whole deck. She was no where to be seen. "I'm going to go look for her, maybe she got lost. We'll catch up with you at the hideout." Peter said, feeling slightly uneasy. Something felt...strange. _Although, _he considered, _it may just be because once I find her I'll be completely alone with her. _He finally came down to the lower decks.

Alarmed, he say Jane at the end of the corridor, bound and gagged, her eyes wide and fearfilled. She shook her head frantically, but he didn't get her message.

"Hook, line and sinker," Hook whispered, him and the other pirates hidden behind the boy clad in green. They leapt into action.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yes, the pirates only _pretended _to go to the island, but were hiding on board the whole time! Sorry this was shorter, the next chapter will be longer and quite romantic. =) I will probably update soon, by next Friday, next Saturday at least.**


	3. Red

**The next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Red**

Black.

That's all Peter could see. Little white dots obscured his vision of darkness, before he finally fully came through and opened his eyes. He saw Jane's worried face looking down at him. She was no longer gagged or bound, and he briefly wondered why she hadn't left.

"Peter! Are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked frantically. She helped him sit up, blushing because of how close they were to each other. Sure they had kissed, but she wasn't sure what "they" were. Friends, more than friends, dating? It was so confusing.

Peter placed a hand in his red hair. His head throbbed. Something had hit him...hard.

"Okay I guess," he said, but worried for her more than himself, "what happened?"

"The pirates ambushed you. We're in a holding cell on the ship. They took your dagger and my amulet," she explained. She tried her best, but she couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. Before Peter could figure out someway to comfort her a door slammed open, Hook stepping into the hallway and walked over to where the holding cell was. They leapt away from each other, Peter standing in front of her defensively out of instinct.

"Aww, isn't this _cute_." Hook drawled in a voice that clearly meant he thought anything but. "Little Jane and Peter, sitting in a tree...well, you know the rest." Hook bent down to look at them. "You two little lovebirds are at my complete mercy. However, being a pirate, and that you both humiliated me...I'm not feeling very merciful," Hook smiled crookedly at them. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the amulet. "I take this is your way home Jane?" he asked, and shook it in front of her face, the blue stone dangling on the chain. "I's very pretty, I take it Peter gave it to you? Hmm." He stuffed it back in his pocket, having a plan for it later, and had enjoyed infuriating his prisoners.

Hook smiled. "Now, here's my deal. One of you tells me how this amulet works, and you get to live. The other will die. Or," he paused, making a mental note that it was for dramatic effect, "no one tells me and you both die."

"Never in a million years you old codfish!" Jane snapped, glaring at the pirate. Peter, even though he already knew the Lost Girl was brave, he had to admire her for standing up to the hook handed man.

Hook frowned at her. "Well that doesn't seem very coroperative. So why don't we compromise? If one of you tells me, you both live. If neither of you tell me, I'll let _one _of you live. You get to choose who. I'll let you think about this overnight. I'll be back at dawn." He turned around on his heel and swept out of the room, feeling pleased with himself. The door banged shut.

Jane looked instantly at Peter, who had a troubled expression. "Peter?..." she said quietly, her voice trembling a bit.

"We'll get out of this," he said, looking her directly in the eyes, her blue meeting his brown. Still, he seemed to be talking more than himself than Jane. "There's always a way out."

"Peter," she said sternly, but her voice still quavered. "There's no way out. I looked around the whole cell, there's nothing we can do. And the Lost Boys would be foolish to attack the ship now, the whole crew's on board. They'd need help..." she thought hard for a moment. "What about the Indians?"

"They're on a village hunting trip on the other side of the island," he sighed and looked at her. _Maybe there is no way out, _he thought sadly. But if there was one thing he knew, it was this; he would do everything in his power to keep Jane safe and alive.

"We can't tell Hook how the amulet works, he could do something _horrible _with it," Jane said, finally getting her emotions under check. Peter stared at her with a determined expression. She understood what he was thinking. "No, never! _You are not dying for me Peter Pan!_" she knew she must sound hysteric, but she didn't care.

There was silence for a moment, you could've heard a pin drop. Peter broke it. "Jane..."

"Oh no, don't you 'Jane' me! You can't die!" she hugged him tightly, before kissing him. "I love you Peter Pan." she murmered. "Don't leave me." They sat down, holding each other in their arms.

"I love you too Lost Girl." he said, smiling in spite of the situation. They sat like that for hours, Jane just pondering one thing.

The colour red. The colour of Peter's feather, of his hair. The colour of love. She loved Peter Pan, and he loved her too. Red was the colour of blood. _It's almost funny, _Jane thought as she sat with Peter's arms wrapped around her, her eyes closed. _how red represents love and blood, and how they almost always seem to intertwine. _

At about midnight, something shook the entire boat. They moved away from each other, both trying to protect one another, thinking maybe Hook had come early. Then there was something neither of them thought they would hear.

"Hello Peter!" a voice called. It was a female voice, one that Peter recognized. "We've come to save you! Your fairy's told the Indians and they'll be here soon!"

"It's the mermaids!" he said excitedly, turning to Jane who also had a large grin. Almost laughing, he hugged her tightly. They would be free soon. His happiness almost vanished when he looked out the tiny tiny glass window of their jail sun was almost rising. Hook would be here soon...would they make it in time?

* * *

**Yes, once again I am being evil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I know in the first chapter it was more like a crush, but dire situations make people do crazy things. =) Please review. **

_**~Loonatics Lover13**_


	4. Not Alone

**A/N: Sorry this is pretty late, I just got off exams and then I didn't have stupid internet access. **

* * *

**Not Alone**

The ship gave a great lurch, and Hook staggered on the deck. "What the devil is going down there?" he snapped, but to no one in particular. The deck was deserted, the captain anxiously waiting for dawn. He grinned twistedly; he would finally have his revenge. He was almost sure he knew how to work out the amulet, he just wanted to confirm with the girl and Pan. He gritted his teeth at the very thought of them. They thought they were _so _clever, _so _talented...oh how he hated them. After all, he had been getting beat by Pan for years, but to be beat by a little girl..Ugh! It was a whole new low.

The ship lurched again and he swore. The early morning silence was broken by a loud war cry. Hook spun around, sword out. They was a loud bang and Indians were climbing up the sides.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" he barked, and pirates rushed in from their sleeping quarters. Vicious sparrings took place, while Hook tried to make his way down to the dungeons. This was Pan and the girl's doing! They weren't going to outsmart him again. He flipped out his pistol. He didn't need to confirm, assumption was enough.

The boat gave another great shift in the seas below and he almost slammed against the wall. His hand groped for the door knob to the dungeons. He swung the door open to see Peter and Jane, who spun around instantly to face him.

"Prepare yourselves," Hook said, his pistol aimed. He took a step forwards and fell to the floor. "Well, that kinda, killed the moment." he grumbled. There was a loud, higher pitched war cry and an Idian girl rushed into the room. She slapped the captain in the face and hit the gun so hard it fell from his hand. She quickly bound his hands and feet together, which would force him to bunny hop and unscrewed his hook so he couldn't cut himself too.

"Wow, that was brilliant Tiger Lily!" Peter exclaimed. Tiger Lily simply smiled and took the keys from around Hook's neck and put them in the cell's key hole. There was a click and Tiger Lily opened the cell door. Jane and Peter stepped out. The ship gave another stagger.

"The mermaids are trying to flip the ship upside down," Tiger Lily explained, "once we get you two on deck everyone will retreat and the mermaids will continue their work. Come quickly." They followed her out of the room to the lower decks, climbing higher.

"I don't understand, I thought the Indians were on a hunting trip on the other side of the island; how did you get here so fast?" Jane asked, climbing a set of stairs, Peter behind her, Tiger Lily in front.

"We were heading back from our trip when we ran into the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell. We asked where Peter was and they told us they didn't know. So Tinkerbell flew back here and saw you, so we convinced the mermaids to help and we planned an attack." The Indian explained. She gave them a brief smile. "I am glad to see you two alive."

"I'm glad to see you alive too Tiger Lily," Jane replied, feeling awkward. The dark haired girl didn't seem to notice this though. She smiled slightly, but turned forwards again. They raced on deck. Indians and pirates were fighting, some hand-to-hand, most with swords and staffs. When they saw Peter they started to jump off the ship, where the mermaids were guide groups of them across the harsh currents to safety. Tinkerbell flew to her friends. Tiger Lily gave them a quick goodbye and followed the rest of the Indians overboard, while the fairy sprinkled her pixie dust over the boy and girl.

Peter took Jane's hand and they began to fly upwards. Hook, who had somehow managed to get free (probably from Smee, who ran on deck after the captain) burst onto the deck and aimed his pistol. _BANG!_

There was a scream, blood and Peter Pan felt himself falling, fading. He could hear Jane screaming. He was scared, whatever made Jane, the toughest girl he knew, scream, was something to be afraid of. Black started to obscure his vision, he felt lost and confused. Was this the end? Was this death, the thing he had stayed on Neverland to escape, because no aging meant no death? Jane's hand felt cold. He just hoped (if there was still hope) that he and Jane would be okay...they had to be okay.

_Slow fading away_  
_Your lost and so afraid_  
_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger and a shorter chapter? Please don't hate me. Instead, you could review, just by typing into that little box! The song lyrics are from the song "Not Alone" by the band Red. They're awesome! Until next time (which I hope will be soon),**_  
_

**_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


	5. See You Soon

**See You Soon**

Jane couldn't believe it. Peter hadn't been shot, he wasn't supposed to die, he wasn't supposed to get hurt. He was supposed to _always _be okay. She was only jolted out of her shock when Tiger Lily climbed back on board, soaking wet and swung Peter like a sack on her back and leaped back into the sea below. The mermaids were waiting for Jane to come too, since even though they'd like nothing more for her to be gone, they knew how much that would hurt Peter.

However, once she realized and accepted what had happened, she had to do _something _back to Hook, who was grinning and standing on the deck, pulling something out of his coat pocket. Jane ran and barreled into him, sending the captain to the floor, before leaping overboard and letting the mermaids guide her, Tiger Lily and Peter to shore.

Hook cursed, getting to his feet. They had gotten away..._ again_! And to make matters worse that dratted girl had knocked the amulet out of his hands and the jewel had shattered. He smiled slightly though. He still had the remains of the amulet jewel. He had shot Peter Pan. There was no way he could make it out this time. The boy was finished, once and for all. As usual, Hook was wrong.

* * *

Luckily, the Indians once reaching their village, knew exactly what to do. Taking the bullet and all the little ones out they began to clean the wound. After anxiously waiting for an hour (and having multiple meltdowns) Jane was assured he would live.

_He's very lucky, _Jane thought fondly. She was just so grateful he was going to live. It felt amazing. To know that he would be okay. Now she only had to wait. And she had never hated waiting more than she did that moment. She was sitting with the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell, but no one was talking. _Just as well, _she thought. _I wouldn't know what to say after all._

She just wanted to see him, have as much time as she could with him. Since the amulet had been shattered, time wouldn't be frozen in London anymore. People would wonder where she was and ask questions, questions she couldn't answer.

So she had to leave very soon.

Jane felt very relieved when they finally let her, the boys and fairy into the medical tent. Peter was lying, awake, on a cot. Bandages were wrapped around his lower torso. When he saw them, he grinned.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are okay."

Jane tried to frown at him. "Don't. Scare. Me. Like. That._ Ever_. Again." She hit him in the arm lightly. Then she finally let herself smile. Hugging him, she said "I'm just so glad that you're okay." Giving him a quick kiss, she pulled back, blushing at his and the boy's behind her surprised and red faces.

"So, what happened to the ol' codfish?" he asked.

Tinkerbell stepped into explain. That way there would be no interruptions since no one but the boy could understand her. "Well, the Indians all got away safely, just some injuries, none of them died. Captain Hook is celebrating with his crew because he thinks he finally beat you," (she just couldn't bring herself to say kill) " the amulet was shattered in the fight, which means Jane'll have to go soon before people start wondering where she is."

Peter frowned. Jane would have to leave. Not to mention she had only has his gift for..two days, he thinks at least. It's hard to keep track of time in Neverland. "Well, the Indians said, with fairy dust, the injury will be healed almost overnight, so tomorrow we can leave."

The night passed quickly, Jane and Peter both sleeping all the way through due to their bodies' exhausted state. Soon -too soon for Peter's liking- it was time for Jane to go home. The flight, much to both of their chagrin's, wasn't very long. It appeared that not much time had passed, because kids at the school were still playing outside at recess. Landing in a small clove of trees, they faced each other.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Peter said glumly. Jane looked at him fondly, half amused.

"No," she said softly. He looked at her, surprised. No...? What did she mean by that? "It's just see you later. After all, you came back to visit me two days ago, you'll come again, won't you?" A bit of doubt and nervousness crept into her voice.

"Nothing would stop me Jane." he said quickly, blushing as red as the feather on his hat. "I'll come tonight, okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you soon Peter Pan." she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter hugged her tightly before releasing and floating a bit above the grass. "Seen you soon Lost Girl." He flew away quickly while Jane exited the woods, thinking of excuses and ideas about where she was. No doubt Abigail Smith had spouted off some crazy story making the Darling girl as the "bad-guy".

She almost laughed at the thought, that two days ago the bully had been her biggest problem. Right now even the annoying girl couldn't spoil her good mood. Peter was okay. Tinkerbell was too. When the amulet had shattered she had passed out, since her powers had been used to give it its magical properties. Hook was thwarted, at least for the moment, since the amulet was shattered he wouldn't be able to carry out his plan, whatever it was. Not to mention...she was going to see Peter soon!

She walked out of the woods, smiling to herself, feeling like she was on top of the world.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, officially the end of The Magic Amulet. Since you guys liked this so much, I have an idea for a sequel, only if you want it that is. It'll be called The Shattered Amulet. So, let me know what you thought of this chapter (I made a reference to the first chapter in the ending, hoped you liked it) and if you'd like a sequel. **_  
_

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


End file.
